The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues Part 1
'Transcript' *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi, We're The Backyardigans *Ming-Ming: and We're The Wonder Pets *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today, *Tasha: It's a Special Guest Who Wants to See Us *Pablo: Do You Know Who it Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: We're Going to See Steve & Blue on Blue's Clues! *Austin: We Get to Meet Steve, Look for Clues, and Think Along! *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come with Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help. *Pablo: Okay Guys, Let's Go to the Blue's Clues House! *Tasha: Where it Has Beautiful Flowers! *Tyrone: And a Tree with Red Apples! *Uniqua: And Even Steve's Friend Mailbox! *Tuck: Wow, We're Inside a World of Blue's Clues. *Austin: But, Where's Steve? *Steve: I'm Right Here! *All: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me Steve!, Have You Seen Blue, My Puppy? *Pablo: There She Is! *Ming-Ming: Hi, Blue! *(Blue Barks) *Steve: Come On In! *Tyrone: We're Coming! *Linny: Come On! *Uniqua: I'll Open It! *Steve: Hi, Your The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets, Am I Right? *Tuck: Your Absolutley Correct, Steve! *Linny: We Love Your Episodes! *Tasha: And We Dance to Your Songs Everytime! *Austin: Your Songs are Awesome! *Steve: Thanks, Guys!, That's Really Nice! *Pablo: Where's Blue? *Steve: Blue?, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, Here She Is! *Tyrone: It's Nice to Meet You, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: So, Blue, What Do You Want to Do With The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *All: Woah! *Steve: Great Idea! *Pablo: What Does That Mean? *Steve: That Means We Get to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do With The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets!, I Love Blue's Clues! *Uniqua: So Do We! *(Music Begins) *Steve: We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *Tyrone: So Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues, Right? *Steve: That's Right, Tyrone!, Blue's Clues!, So, How Do We Get This Paw Print Off? *Linny: I Have an Idea!, I'll Use My Cape!, Because It's Blue! *Tuck: Good Idea, Linny! *Steve: Give It a Try! *(Linny Wipes Off Paw Print) *Pablo: Wow, Linny!, Your Cape is Blue! *Tyrone: It Certainly Is! *Linny: Thanks, Guys! *Steve: Hey, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues, Our Handy Dandy... *Tasha: Notebook! *Steve: Right, Tasha!, and Where Do We Keep the Notebook? *Pablo and Tyrone: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Right!, Our Friend Sidetable Drawer!, Follow Me! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve!, Say, Are Those The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets? *Austin: We Sure Are! *Tuck: Hi, Sidetable! *Steve: Sidetable!, Can You Give Us The Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Thanks! *Tasha: Wow! *Uniqua: Cool Notebook! *Steve: Thanks, Guys!, Okay, Here's How You Play Blue's Clues. *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Ming-Ming: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Pablo and Tyrone: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Tasha and Uniqua: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put it in Our... *Austin: Notebook! *Steve: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Pablo: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Tyrone: That's the Second Clue! *Uniqua: We Put it in Our Notebook. *Tasha: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Austin: Blue's Clues! *Linny: We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint! *Tuck: That's the Third Clue! *Ming-Ming: We Put it in Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Pablo: Think... *Tyrone: Think. *Uniqua: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Tasha: And Take a Step at a Time... *Steve: We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Great Singing, Guys! *Linny: No Problem, Steve! *Steve: So, I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do With You Fellah's, Will You Help Me? *Pablo: Sure We Can! *Steve: You Will? *Ming-Ming: Yes! *Steve: Great!, Um, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Tasha: That Way! *Steve: That Way!, Thanks, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We are Looking for Blue's Clues *Pablo: We are Looking for Blue's Clues *Tyrone: We are Looking for Blue's Clues *Uniqua: I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Linny: (Gasps), I See a Clue! *Tuck: Steve, There's a Clue! *Steve: There's a Clue?, Where? *Ming-Ming: It's Right There! *Steve: There is a Clue!, You Found It for the First Time!, and It's, A Smiley Face!, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Tyrone: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay, A Smiley Face, First, A Circle, Than Two Eyes, and a Mouth for a Smile, There, A Smiley Face, So, What Could Blue Want to Do With The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets, With a Smiley Face?, Do You Know? *Pablo: Maybe Like, Make Us Happy! *Steve: Good Thinking, Pablo, But I Think We Better look for Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Mr. Salt: Hey, Steve, Come Quick! *Steve: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt! *Tyrone: Let's Go Meet Him, and He'll Know What We Are. *Steve: Follow Me! *Linny: Okay, Steve! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts